Harry Potter: Next Generation
by KCtheWriter
Summary: This is James Potter's last year at Hogwarts but he is worried about the rumors that a new Dark Lord has risen. James soon finds himself fighting for those he loves and fighting against those he loves.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter was walking hand in hand down Diagon Alley with his girlfriend of three months, Catey Mclaughlin. Catey was the most attractive girl in their year, and in James's opinion the most attractive girl he'd ever seen. Her shoulder length black hair with electric blue highlights seemed to accent her blue eyes perfectly. They had met last year at Hogwarts when one of the Gryffindor chaser's had quit the team and she was chosen as the replacement. They spent a lot of long nights out on the pitch together before James worked up the nerve in the last month of school to ask Catey out. At first Catey had refused, it was about to be summer break, they would never see each other. James apparated to her house every day until she finally agreed to go out with him.

"Hey you two love birds, we're here to get your school supplies and you just walked past Flourish and Blott's," Harry, James's father called after them.

"Way to ruin the mood dad, making me look like an idiot in front of Catey," James joked.

"I think you do that all on your own," Ron, James's uncle laughed.

James and Catey got all of their school supplies in a hurry and went to get ice cream when Albus and his girlfriend showed up.

Albus Potter and Kaede Mae had been dating for a little over a year and had reached that stage in their relationship where there could be silence that wasn't awkward. Kaede was in her sixth year as well, and very attractive. Her sky blue eyes and long black hair could ensnare any man's heart. "Hey dad, Uncle Ron, we got all of our school supplies. We're going to meet up with James and Catey at the ice cream shop. We'll see you at home," Albus said before following his brother.

"When did we get stopped being invited to hang out with them?" Harry asked lamenting the lost days of his children's youth when the begged for him to hang out with them.

"It's part of growing up mate. Would you want my dad hanging out on your dates with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"No but I seem to recall that you did almost until we were married," Harry teased.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Albus listened intently from an open window on the Hogwarts Express to their father and his friends. "We need to restart the Order of the Phoenix. If the rumors of a new Dark Lord are true, nowhere is safe. We need to gather our allies before he can get to them. That was the mistake the original order members made, let's learn from their mistakes not repeat them," Harry urged.  
Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed at the open window. Harry smiled and waved at his sons before ushering his friends away from the train. James and Albus watched their mother and father disappear as the Hogwarts Express left platform nine and three quarters.  
"So what do you think the Order of the Phoenix is?" Catey asked.  
"More like who is in it." Kaede suggested.  
"Well we're supposed to meet Hagrid for tea on Friday, I'm sure we can weasel it out of him." Albus laughed.  
"Do you think the rumors are true? Of a new Dark Lord rising? It is safe to assume that this 'Order of the Phoenix' is one that is dedicated to the downfall of dark witches and wizards. Perhaps the people who helped our father defeat Lord Voldemort are the allies he was talking about. Another person to ask would be Professor Longbottom, but that is a slippery slope," James's voice was solemn.  
"I agree, we should approach Hagrid first, perhaps do some research in the library. As Head Boy, James, you have the ability to go into the forbidden section without a teachers note," Catey pointed out.  
The group was discussing more mundane topics when Scorpius Malfoy walked in followed by the Goyle twins. His blond hair, pale complexion and pointed face made him the spitting image of his father, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had managed in recent years to salvage his family's name, reputation and wealth.  
What are you going to do about it Potter?" One of the Goyle twins cracked his knuckles.  
Albus, Catey and Kaede had all drawn their wands. Clearly seeing that he was outnumbered and realizing that the Goyle brothers were no good for magical fights Malfoy left but not without spitting on James first.  
"I'm surprised to see you here Potters. I thought your father would have wanted to keep you home with the rumors of a new Dark Lord running about. He wouldn't want you to get matching scars now would he?" Malfoy sneered.  
"Get out Malfoy!" James ordered standing to his full height of six feet and two inches, towering over Malfoy and the Goyle twins.  
"We'll see how smug he is when he sees that he has lost his house fifty points by spitting on the Head Boy before term even begins," James calmly wiped the spit off his face.  
"I would have jinxed him!" Albus cried in outrage.  
"And that my dear brother is why you are not a prefect. I will not sink to his level, it's what he wants and I for one won't let Malfoy win," James chastised his younger hot-tempered brother.


	3. Chapter 3

The four Gryffindors didn't pay any attention to the sorting ceremony or Headmistress McGonagall's speech; they were too preoccupied with their discussion of the order. Albus was the loudest of the group; he didn't know how to keep his voice down. A gloved hand came out of nowhere and covered his mouth.

"Silence friends. You must be more careful, discrete. You will attract the attention of the dark one if you are not careful; his spies are everywhere. If you want your questions answered, meet me at the lake tomorrow at eleven. Use your father's gift James," and with that the gloved hand was removed but the body to which it belonged was unseen.

Albus was about to open his mouth to discuss what had just happened. A stern look from Kaede made him shut it quickly. They had a forced conversation of Quidditch over dinner; James wanted to keep up appearances.

Finally it was time to lead the first years to Gryffindor tower. James ushered the Gryffindors into their dormitories until only the four of them remained. They sat close to the fire and enchanted the room to let them know if someone entered.

"Who do you think that person at dinner was?" Albus asked, "A teacher or a student?"

"Albus if I knew who the person was we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we?" James snapped. Catey placed a hand on his arm and he gave her an apologetic look.

"I think I should write to father, tell him what's going on and about that stranger." James continued.

"No! James we don't need him, we can do this on our own. Besides what harm could come to us if we're in Hogwarts. Dad himself says it's the safest place on earth." Albus argued.

"He also said that nowhere is safe from this Dark Lord and that stranger said his spies are everywhere. What makes you think they aren't at Hogwarts? For all we know that stranger is the new dark lord. You don't have to be a man to be evil," James retorted angrily.

"Enough you two. This senseless worrying isn't going to get us anywhere. We'll just have to go to the lake tomorrow and see what this stranger wants. After that we will decide by a group vote if we should inform your father," Kaede said.

They all said good night and headed to their respective dormitories. James couldn't sleep; all he could think of was the stranger and his father. How could a new dark lord be rising? Why now? What would happen if this Dark Lord did rise? His father did seem frightened by him and Harry Potter was not a man easily frightened. If the Dark Lord did rise who would he hunt? Would he take up Lord Voldemort's mantle? Would he go after the Potter's for their part in ending the reign of the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever seen? These questions bothered James for the entire day; he vowed he would not let this Dark Lord hurt his family or friends, especially not Catey.


	4. Chapter 4

James grabbed the invisibility cloak his father had given him for making Head Boy before sneaking out to the common room, he didn't like that the stranger knew about it. Not even Albus knew about it yet, and James shared everything with his brother, his best friend.

He met the others down there and explained the invisibility cloak. James shot him a hurt look before getting under the invisibility cloak, their feet were visible as they were too large to be under together but they figured no one would notice. They were walking around the lake when the same gloved hand that had covered Albus's mouth appeared and pulled off the invisibility cloak. This time the hand and the body it belonged to remained.

Standing before the huddled together group was a short (approximately five and a half feet tall) girl. She wore Gryffindor robes but had her hood pulled over her face. James noted that only one hand was gloved. The glove also appeared to be made of black dragon hide skin. The girl motioned for them to follow her. Not knowing why he was listening to this stranger James led the way behind her. She led them to the whomping willow motioned for them to stop, and walked up to a knot in the roots and hit it with her toe before motioning them to continue to follow her.  
Once they were all inside the tunnel Albus opened his mouth to say something. The gloved hand covered his mouth once more. "Is this going to be a recurring theme Potter? Be silent until it is safe, we cannot use magic here or the dark one will know." The girl hissed. The group stumbled after her in the darkness, trying to be quiet and trying not to fall onto the jagged rocks that made up the path to the shrieking shack. Once inside the shack the girl pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, as to what it was none of them knew.

"You have questions for me friends?" the girl waited for them to ask.

"Who are you? Why do you keep calling us friends?" Catey blurted.

The girl's smirk could be seen from under her hood. "What's the matter Catey, you don't recognize one of your best friends? Didn't this quartette have a fifth member last year?"

"KC?" Albus whispered in disbelief. The girl nodded her head and pulled the cloak down from her head. Albus thought she looked the same but different at the same time. KC's long blond hair was still pulled back into a tight ponytail. Then he realized what was so different about her. She was more muscular than he remembered and her once innocent eyes were now fierce, cold and penetrating.

"What happened to you? After the last day of school we never heard from you again." Kaede piped up shocked at the turn of events.

"It doesn't really matter what happened. All that matters is that the dark one is close to Hogwarts, closer than you realize. He plans to use the school as his entryway into the magical world. How better to defeat the adults who stand in his way then to attack they're unsuspecting children? The children they think safe at the greatest wizarding school the world has ever known. Know this friend, he has risen already, but he is biding his time, he needs the students of Hogwarts. He needs an army of young and strong witches and wizards who are easy to bend to his will. Have you not heard of the disappearances all over the countryside? Even children are being taken, but no bodies are found. They aren't dead; they're being forced into service of the dark one," KC explained bitterly.

"And you know this how?" James asked angrily.

"Did you not wonder where I was all summer James? Did you think I simply didn't want to talk to you anymore? I was taken and when I resisted they took my wand hand. I escaped so that I might return to Hogwarts. Return so that others could be spared but it is too late for that. We must stand and fight for Hogwarts," KC explained flexing her gloved hand absentmindedly.

"Why us? We can tell my father," James started but the look KC was giving him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"James your father does not know who to trust. There are people who work with him whose loyalties lie with the dark one. We cannot risk the dark one knowing that anyone at Hogwarts knows. No, we must do this alone. I believe this has been enough conversation for one night," with that KC bolted from the shack back towards Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks following his meeting with KC James had little time to look into the Dark Lord that KC had warned about. He was juggling Head Boy duties with schoolwork and Quidditch practices. Albus had been suspended from the team for a whole month because he punched Malfoy after he said something derogatory about Kaede. The first game of the year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, was only a day away and it would be the first day that Albus was no longer suspended from the team.

James wasn't at lunch and when he didn't appear at dinner, Catey went looking for him. She found him lying in the grass on the pitch. She lay down next to him and cuddled up to him. "It's been a while since we did this last. I remember we would sit out here for hours, just the two of us," Catey smiled.

"Catey I would really just like to be alone with my thoughts for a while," James said quietly.

"That's okay, I'll wait right here, quietly," Catey refused to move.

James stroked her hair absentmindedly as he mulled over recent events. "I wish I were my father," he said at last.

"Why? What's wrong with you James?" Catey was glad that he was finally opening up. It had been hurting her the past few weeks that he had been more and more withdrawn from her.

"I can't figure it out, about the Dark Lord I mean. When my father was my age, he killed Lord Voldemort. Here I am and I can't do more than worry about what will happen. It seems it's been left to us to take care of things but how can we? I don't know who or where this Dark Lord is or his intentions. I'm worried that my lack of knowledge will cost me dearly, or cost me the people I love," James had clearly been wrestling with these insecurities since school began.

"James, we may not know everything yet but we will. I have faith in you. Every one of us will stand up and fight this idiot trying to attack Hogwarts. The costs of this war might be steep but every student here is willing to pay that price to keep another dark lord from rising," Catey reassured him as best she could.

James stood up and took her hands in his. "I'm not worried about everyone else. I'm worried about you Catey. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you. Potter's seem to be naturally chosen as targets for dark wizards. My mother was almost killed by lord Voldemort because of her connection to my dad. I can't lose you," James's eyes were filled with worry.

Catey smiled up at James, "That's very sweet James but you won't lose me. You can't get rid of me that easily, I promise you."

Albus and Kaede were in the common room waiting for James and Catey; KC had requested they meet her at the lake again. Albus thought it was creepy how she could move without being seen. He was pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Albus what is it?" Kaede asked.

"It's James. He thinks we should tell my dad; I disagree, we all heard what KC said. My dad would be of no help, especially if he tipped off the dark one or whatever KC calls him. We can do this on our own; we don't need him. I'm more than just Harry Potter's son, I'm better than him. I can prove it with this; I don't need some silly scar to make me a powerful wizard. I am one all on my own," Albus said angrily.

Kaede looked at him in shock, Albus realized he had said too much perhaps and stormed up to his dormitory. Leaving Kaede to worry about Albus's anger towards his father and his desire to be a powerful wizard.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaede was so worried about Albus that she finally wrote secretly to Mr. Potter, she told him everything including that there were spies in his office. She hoped Albus wouldn't be terribly mad when he found out what she had done but she had no one else to turn to. Albus barely spoke to anyone anymore; James couldn't even get through to him.

"James can I talk to you for a minute?" Kaede asked nervously.

James took Kaede to a secluded corner of the Gryffindor common room and waited for her to speak. "I wrote your dad, I told him everything KC said even about the spies in his office. I know KC was our friend last year but she's changed so much. I don't know if we can trust her completely, so I told your dad just in case I was right," Kaede waited for James's angry reply but it never came.

James flashed her a reassuring smile, "I told my father weeks ago and he's found who he can and can't trust. I'm glad though that you had the courage to do something. He is as concerned about Albus as we are. Albus has always hated not being able to live up to people's expectations. He thinks it's unfair that the bar is so much higher because of dad."

"James I'm really worried about him. I think he might do something stupid if he doesn't keep his anger in check," Kaede finally verbalized what was really bothering her.

"Don't worry he won't do anything that stupid as long as we are around," James laughed.

Albus was on his way to class when one of the Goyle brothers barred his path. "Malfoy wants to see you."

"And why would I want to see that ugly git?" Albus tried to walk around him.

"He has information on the Dark Lord." Goyle whispered.

"Where's Malfoy?" Albus thought about telling James first but decided this was his chance to prove himself.

Albus met Malfoy and the other Goyle brother at the shrieking shack, there was a man that Albus didn't recognize. Albus went to draw his wand but couldn't find it, and then he saw the man playing with it.

"Now that wasn't very nice Potter. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Lord Voldemort. I decided to keep the name since it seems to strike so much fear into the hearts of witches and wizards everywhere. This shack is where you met with KC a couple weeks ago isn't it. What did she tell you?" The man asked in a conversational tone.

Albus didn't even open his mouth. The man was tall and lean with blond hair and piercing green eyes. The Dark Lord walked up to Albus and handed him his wand back.

"Now, now then let's play nice shall we. You see Potter I'm afraid you aren't getting the right idea about me. You see me as something to be afraid of, something to be stopped. I do not wish that at all. I simply wish to build a world where wizards and muggles can live together openly. Why must we hide? What is wrong with us? We could help the problems the world faces if only we were allowed to be open about who and what we are," Voldemort explained.

"I see your point and I would agree with your plan except for your methods. Innocents should not have to die, even for the greater good," Albus replied as he lowered his wand.

"My dear boy I do not seek the death of any individual, rather I want to become minister of magic and go through the proper channels but that would never be allowed. The deaths that will come from this war, and yes Potter war is coming, would be necessary deaths and the dead would not be innocent," Voldemort saw where Albus's weak point was.

"Your father would stand in my way but I knew that a better wizard, such as yourself, would help me. I need to get the youth to listen to me first. Do you think you could help me with that?" The Dark Lord smiled as Albus nodded his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**James walked into the common room to hear an all too familiar sound. Someone was playing guitar in the common room. James looked around and saw KC sitting on one of the couches with her guitar playing "Far Away" by NickelBack. James sat down next to her and she stopped playing.**

"**I'm sorry," James said after a long silence.**

"**For what James? You didn't do anything," KC replied.**

"**Do you remember who you are? Who you used to be? Who you should be? I remember when you would sit in this very spot and play songs for anyone who asked. You were funny, you were friendly you were -," James started.**

"**Different. I was innocent James; I didn't know the pain this world has to offer. But in response to your questions, no. I don't remember who I am, who I was. All I know is that the dark one must be stopped. No one else should have to go through what I did. I fear that many will. All summer long, all I could think about were my friends at Hogwarts and how I need to protect them," KC said bitterly.**

"**What did happen to you over the summer?" James asked his eyes filled with sorrow and concern.**

"**I don't want to talk about James. Just know that I spent my summer with the Dark One and it was a summer I shall never forget," KC said as two kittens hopped into her lap.**

"**Who are these two?" James smiled as the kittens fought over who got to sit in KC's lap.**

"**The grey one is Yoda, and the yellow one is cheddar. I found them abandoned on the street one day and decided they were too cute to be left alone," KC said as she played with the kittens in her lap.**

**Catey walked up with a huge smile on her face. "So our friend is still in there somewhere?"**

"**Somewhere perhaps….somewhere deep within," KC mused. **


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Vacation was about to start, students had packed their things and were excited about going home to see their families. This year however, Hogwarts decided to do a Christmas ball that would end at midnight and after that, students would go directly to the train. There was no reason given for this change of events but everyone knew it was because of the disappearances at the school. Fourteen students had gone missing since the start of term, and they would disappear whenever they had gone somewhere by themselves. Now the students stayed in groups all the time, even boys went to the bathroom in groups.

James had got a fresh haircut and shaved for the ball. He had told his father his plans for the ball and Harry had bought him new dress robes. James looked extremely handsome but he was still nervous. He was glad that Harry had remembered to get him dress robes with a pocket. He kept fidgeting with whatever was in his pocket until Albus teased him about it.

Catey, Kaede and KC were all getting ready together. KC was wearing black pants and a black top with a black cloak; she was only going to the ball because her friends were. Catey was wearing a beautiful black satin gown, she had insisted on something emo but the girls insisted she wearing something nicer since James was going out of his way to look stylish. Kaede was wearing a gorgeous blue gown but she didn't look very happy.

"What's the matter Kaede?" KC asked. Over the past few months, KC had become more like she was before the summer.

"It's Albus, I'm worried about him. He spends all of his time outside of class alone. I have no idea where he is half the time and he barely speaks to any of us anymore. He looks like he hasn't slept in months and I can't remember the last time I saw him eat something. I think he asked me to the dance because he felt like he had to," Kaede said as tears welled in her eyes.

"He's just trying to figure things out on his own, you know how he is," Catey tried to console her friend.

"I don't want to spoil this night, let's all just go and have fun with or without Albus," Kaede forced a smile and was determined to have a good time like she had said.

James was waiting in the common room at the foot of the stairs for Catey. He offered her his arm, which she took with a blush. "Albus said he was going to meet us there, he said he had said something to take care of first."

At the ball, Albus was nowhere to be seen but Kaede true to her word had fun, dancing and socializing with other people. KC watched from a table that had been set up in the Great Hall for those students who did not dance. It was a long fun filled evening but the night was almost over. The announcement for final dance was made.

Catey was sitting with KC talking about their plans for the break when James walked up to her. James looked nervous. He held his hand out to Catey, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Catey giggled and followed him onto the dance floor.

James stared into Catey's blue eyes the entire dance with a huge grin on his face, he never looked away. The dance ended but James didn't let go of her hand. "What is it James?" Catey laughed as she tried to pull him towards Kaede and KC.

"I need to ask you something," James said as he got down on one knee.

"Catey Mclaughlin, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I will love you forever and always for the rest of the days of my life. I want you to be happy; I want to make you happy. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" James said. The entire Great Hall was silent, watching the proposal.


	9. Chapter 9

James Potter was walking hand in hand down Diagon Alley with his girlfriend of three months, Catey Mclaughlin. Catey was the most attractive girl in their year, and in James's opinion the most attractive girl he'd ever seen. Her shoulder length black hair with electric blue highlights seemed to accent her blue eyes perfectly. They had met last year at Hogwarts when one of the Gryffindor chaser's had quit the team and she was chosen as the replacement. They spent a lot of long nights out on the pitch together before James worked up the nerve in the last month of school to ask Catey out. At first Catey had refused, it was about to be summer break, they would never see each other. James apparated to her house every day until she finally agreed to go out with him.

"Hey you two love birds, we're here to get your school supplies and you just walked past Flourish and Blott's," Harry, James's father called after them.

"Way to ruin the mood dad, making me look like an idiot in front of Catey," James joked.

"I think you do that all on your own," Ron, James's uncle laughed.

James and Catey got all of their school supplies in a hurry and went to get ice cream when Albus and his girlfriend showed up.

Albus Potter and Kaede Mae had been dating for a little over a year and had reached that stage in their relationship where there could be silence that wasn't awkward. Kaede was in her sixth year as well, and very attractive. Her sky blue eyes and long black hair could ensnare any man's heart. "Hey dad, Uncle Ron, we got all of our school supplies. We're going to meet up with James and Catey at the ice cream shop. We'll see you at home," Albus said before following his brother.

"When did we get stopped being invited to hang out with them?" Harry asked lamenting the lost days of his children's youth when the begged for him to hang out with them.

"It's part of growing up mate. Would you want my dad hanging out on your dates with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"No but I seem to recall that you did almost until we were married," Harry teased.


End file.
